


Chasing Him

by ciel__b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/pseuds/ciel__b
Summary: Where Baekhyun regrets attending Yifan's party and also everything else. Kyungsoo had to become the cupid between Sehun and Jongin.





	Chasing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibiyeollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiyeollie/gifts), [Nekochennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekochennie/gifts).



 

 

 

Baekhyun holds his Literature notes close to his chest. He scurries as he feels someone following him. Literature classroom is in the same floor so he thinks he might go there before anything happens.

 

 

He can tell who is following him without even turning his head. Girls around him are not shooting hearts from their eyes for zero reason. Plus, this has been happening for the third day so Baekhyun knows.

 

 

He successfully enters his classroom and sighs after catching a glimpse back to the door. He scans the class and finds Kyungsoo, his friend (also with whom he shares his flat) in the middle area. He walks to him and gives a greeting smile when Kyungsoo looks up from the book he was reading.

 

 

"You are alive?"

 

 

"What a greeting!" Baekhyun says, his smile morphing into a grin as he knows about Kyungsoo's apathetic personality.

 

 

"I just thought that you won't be able to make it till here because of _someone_ who is following you, literally everywhere." Kyungsoo says, seeming uninterested. Baekhyun's grin falls to the floor.

 

 

"Can we not, please?" Baekhyun pleads and Kyungsoo decides to let it this time.

 

 

"But seriously, did he followed you even today?"

 

 

Baekhyun mumbles something and when Kyungsoo doesn't hears, he tells louder. "Yeah."

 

 

He seriously doesn't know the exact reason of why is he doing that. Well, except for one fact that Park Chanyeol is after him because of an incident that took place at Yifan's party.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Wu Yifan, basketball team's MVP who also turns to be Baekhyun's classmate organises a party to celebrate their win. He can't deny when Yifan invites him. (Yifan is very, very nice guy.)_

 

 

_And when Baekhyun goes to the party with Kyungsoo and Luhan (his choir mate) he doesn't expect Park Chanyeol to be present there. He feels stupid for not expecting him. Who will expect Yifan to throw a celebratory party without inviting the captain of their team? Only Baekhyun._

 

 

_It's not like Baekhyun despises him or something. He just doesn't like to be around the said guy for some reasons he owns. One of the reasons may be that one in which he has a crush on him. Only Baekhyun knows._

 

 

_Nobody knows this fact except Kyungsoo and Baekhyun himself. He tries to be natural and he is successful in his attempt. Well at least until one of Chanyeol's inseparable friends, Oh Sehun makes his way towards the trio._

 

 

_Of course, Baekhyun should expect this coming as Kyungsoo was with him. Sehun admires Jongin, his dance club member (who also happens to be dear cousin of Kyungsoo) which he never hesitates to admit._

 

 

_He smiles at the three of them and asks why Jongin isn't there and gets the answer from Kyungsoo. Then the four of them converse about the game schedule (and Sehun is more than happy to invite them to watch him play) after some time, Baekhyun wonders why is Sehun not with Chanyeol and clears his doubt by glancing at the direction where he assumes Chanyeol will be. He instantly regrets and grimaces at the scene before turning back._

 

 

_No matter how much Baekhyun tries, he doesn't find the topic of their conversation interesting anymore. The earlier scene of Chanyeol talking to Son Naeun, the cheer leader is eating up him alive (not to mention the charming smile Chanyeol wears whenever he talks to her and Baekhyun knows he will never be the reason for one of those, never). Everyone in their campus know about Chanyeol dating Naeun and that term everybody includes Baekhyun as well. That is the sole reason why Baekhyun hadn't own anything for Chanyeol other than a silly crush. Or that's what he thinks because the forming feeling of jealousy tells the other way around._

 

 

_When drinks are offered to them, Luhan and Sehun accepts it meanwhile Baekhyun debates with himself whether to drink or not. Kyungsoo calls his name in utter surprise when he sees Baekhyun accepting a drink. Baekhyun shrugs with a determined look. He thinks he may erase the earlier scene as alchohol mixes up with his system._

 

 

_Little does Baekhyun knows everything will take a wrong turn after that._

* * *

 

 

 

"Did he try to talk to you or something? Like, why does he even follow you around without any intentions? What if he is trying to take a revenge?" Kyungsoo asks him when they walk to the place where they usually eat lunch.

 

 

"I think it's coincidence, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun blurts while being cautious, in case Chanyeol follows him.

 

 

When he gets no answer, he glances at his friend, demanding one. "I am just having a debate with myself whether to call you an idiot or a brainless idiot?" He continues after a gap.

 

 

"You call him following you till our literature class when he has his own class at the opposite block a coincidence? He follows you everywhere, Baekhyun. Don't tell me any of your lame assumptions now."

 

 

And when Baekhyun gives him an offended look, he simply shrugs and fastens his pace. Baekhyun catches with him. "At least let me believe that," he mumbles softly.

 

 

"You can't just hold on to that hope when both of us know what happened that night." Kyungsoo states the matter of fact and that is enough to make the other to shut his mouth.

 

 

"Do you still like him?" Kyungsoo asks when Baekhyun remains silent. Baekhyun still doesn't say anything. "I will take that as an yes." Baekhyun doesn't deny. Why would he deny a fact, though? Kyungsoo drops the conversation as he knows Baekhyun.

 

 

They both wait for Luhan who finally joins them for lunch along with Jongin.

 

 

"With whom are you paired up for the chemistry project, Baekhyun?" Luhan asks with his mouth full of food. Baekhyun scrunches his nose but answers anyways, "With Jongin."

 

 

Minutes later, Jongin groans and pushes himself up and hides behind a tree, on seeing Sehun searching for them. When finally he finds the people he was searching for, he approaches them.

 

 

"Where is Jongin?"

 

 

"We don't know. He is not here." Kyungsoo and Luhan say at the same time. Sehun eyes the open lunch box with seasoned chicken and everyone knows Jongin worships Chicken. He turns to Baekhyun demanding the answer.

 

 

"He is _definitely_ not behind this tree."

 

 

Sehun thanks Baekhyun before walking towards the pointed tree. He drags Jongin (who was busy glaring at a mischievously grinning Baekhyun) by his collar and sits beside him.

 

 

"Why are you hiding from Sehun, though?" Luhan asks, munching his food.

 

 

"I confessed." Jongin chokes on his food and tries his best not to spit it in Sehun's face.

 

 

Three pairs of eyes go wide and they start throwing questions at the couple.

 

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin looks at him before looking at Sehun who gives him a sheepish grin.

 

 

"He wanted me to tell you." Sehun answers ignoring Jongin's glares. "And I thought I should do that when things work out."

 

 

"Why are you suddenly eating with us anyways? Where is Chanyeol?" Jongin asks hoping that would send Sehun back. Baekhyun flinches on hearing the name and thankfully Kyungsoo is the only one who notices that.

 

 

"I don't even know what's going on with that kid. He's sulking all the time. He looks like he is having a problem." He says while stealing a sandwich from Luhan's, ignoring his 'hey!'

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo make an eye contact with each other. "Since when?" Kyungsoo asks.

 

 

"I don't know," Sehun trails off thinking, "he was acting fine until Yifan's party. I guess, love quarrels." Sehun says and Baekhyun feels something ugly pain growing inside him. "Naeun was the last person he called this week." Sehun quickly adds.

 

 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, avoiding himself from stuttering anything stupid. "Shouldn't you be with him right now?" Jongin asks as an another attempt to shoo Sehun away.

 

 

"It is much better to give him time to fix things that's bothering him than handling a moody Chanyeol. I guess, Yixing is listening to his problems though. And I am not leaving this place. You shut up and eat you food." Sehun orders before shoving his sandwich into Jongin's mouth.

* * *

 

  
"Baekhyun?"

 

 

Baekhyun's breathe hitches as he turns around to escape from the giant. He almost drops his book from his hold due to the shock. He, as usual runs away from the giant. Tao, his friend who drove him to the library, doesn't asks the reason for why he practically ran to him like he was being followed by a serial killer. Baekhyun mutters a thanks, heart beating like crazy.

 

 

After reaching his flat, He closes the door shut behind him, startling Kyungsoo who was studying for his chemistry test. "Got the book?"

 

 

Baekhyun breathes and nods while showing him the book. Kyungsoo throws him a plain look before turning back to his book. "I asked you to look for a book on catalyst reactions. Not about Newtonian physics." He deadpans and Baekhyun tries to ignore the embarrassment.

 

 

"I don't even do physics." He adds and that does nothing good to Baekhyun's embarrassment.

 

 

"Sorry. But you should have come with me then. You know that I easily get distracted." He reasons, hoping that Kyungsoo will forgive him.

 

 

"Firstly, no thanks. I don't want to mislead people about the Basketball team captain following me. I am sure that it happened again. Secondly, may I know what happened today?" Kyungsoo gets silence as answer and Baekhyun walks up to his bed with a straight face.

 

 

After plopping down, he sighs. "He was in library today." Kyungsoo nods his head, not stopping what he was doing. Of course, it's him.

 

 

"H-He called me today. By my name." Baekhyun slips his words, his mind recapping the scene.

 

 

Kyungsoo's eyes almost falls out of it's place as he turns around. "Really? What did he tell?"

 

 

"Nothing." Baekhyun answers still staring at the ceiling. "He called you but didn't speak anything?" Kyungsoo asks with disappointment.

 

 

"I ran away as soon as I heard his voice."

 

 

Kyungsoo sees him with a boring look before returning to his book. "Sometimes I wonder why am I friends with a brainless idiot like you." He says before standing up from his chair. "I will be back soon. Should go to library."

 

 

Baekhyun shifts in his bed, making himself comfy after hearing the door's clicking noise.

 

 

_Baekhyun?_

 

 

His name never felt so soft despite the voice was deep; So deep that it almost made him faint.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't know why he ran away. He is not ready to face Chanyeol, yet. He regrets running away. He regrets agreeing a drink. He regrets accepting the invitation. He regrets having a crush on the giant. He regrets everything.

 

 

He rises up and sits with his knees close to his chest, hugging it and resting his head on them. He is actually surprised because Chanyeol called his name so quietly and softly instead of yelling at him. Hell, he was happy that he got to hear his name coming from the giant.

 

 

When a part of him is happy that it makes his lips stretch, another part makes him frown by yelling straight into his face, _"He's taken for god's sake!"_

 

 

When Kyungsoo returns, Baekhyun is sleeping soundly. "Aren't you atleast curious why he is after you? I am dying to know." Kyungsoo mumbles to himself before sitting with a determination to pull out an all nighter for the test next day.

* * *

 

 

"Where is Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks with panic. Jongin points the History section with a confused face, thinking why is Kyungsoo searching for Baekhyun like his life was in danger. The shorter of the two mutters a small thanks before dashing towards the said section in the library.

 

 

He sees Baekhyun sitting with a book open and his eyes staring at nothing but the open space. He doesn't say anything but settles in the seat beside him. He says nothing but watches Baekhyun spaced out.

 

 

Baekhyun's phone vibrates making him jump. That is when he notices another male beside him. "Hey, when did you come?"

 

 

"Why am I friends with you, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo says before snatching Baekhyun's phone from him. "Did you heard the news?"

 

 

"There's lots of news. Which one are you asking? Jackson getting detention one for the tenth time for this month one? Or Heechul playing Elsa from Frozen for the upcoming event one?" Baekhyun at least tries to lighten up the mood (keyword: tries). "Son Naeun breaking up with Basketball team captain news."

 

 

"What?" It comes fasters than Kyungsoo had expected. Baekhyun is not even a bit sure about how to feel. "I heard it from Jongdae. He heard it from Yifan."

 

 

Baekhyun wants to call it as a rumour but he knows he can't because Yifan is close to Chanyeol and as well as Naeun. If he is the source of this information, then it should be true. A part of Baekhyun shoots him with guilty bullets.

 

 

"Do you think it is because of that?" Baekhyun quietly asks and Kyungsoo knows exactly what Baekhyun was talking about.

 

 

"Only one who knows the answer for you question is Chanyeol." Kyungsoo replies.

 

 

"What does Chanyeol knows?" Sehun appears out of nowhere, startling the midgets. "Why do you often appear out of blue?" Now, it is Jongin who asks that.

 

 

_Seriously, what's with the people popping at unexpected times?_

 

 

"You didn't announce too before popping out like that?" Sehun back talks and earns a loud 'shh' from the librarian.

 

 

Kyungsoo groans, "What do you both want?" He asks mockingly and makes sure that his volume is low.

 

 

"I want to talk to you." Sehun blurts and Jongin wonders what. "If it is about you and Jongin, please talk it with him. I don't want to be an intruder in your relationship." Kyungsoo admits and Jongin almost lets out a scoff.

 

 

 _Only if you know, Kyungsoo._ He thinks not so loudly. "It is not about us. It is about us." Sehun says gesturing him and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, confused.

 

 

"What are you trying pull out now, Sehun?" Jongin prods but gets a shrug from the latter. After a minute of serious thinking, Kyungsoo gets up and walks towards the exit as Sehun follows him.

 

 

 

 

  
"Tell me what do you want to tell me."

 

 

"I don't like Jongin." Kyungsoo looks at Sehun with disbelief. "What's wrong with my hearing?" Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

 

"You heard it correct."

 

 

"Did you both had any fights? I will talk to Jongin, if you want." Kyungsoo says genuinely.

 

 

"I said I don't like him. I never liked him, well not more than a friend."

 

 

"Wha— Why are you speaking non sense? Okay, then why did you pester me for getting close to him?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

 

 

"To get close to you." Sehun admits and Kyungsoo blinks. "W-What?"

 

 

"I wanted your attention so I used Jongin as a reason. The truth is, we both are good friends even before you knew me." Kyungsoo takes a good minute to process what Sehun said.

 

 

"Let me get this straight. You used Jongin to get close to me?" Kyungsoo asks and Sehun nods.

 

 

"I like you, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo freezes and Sehun smiles at him ("why is he handsome suddenly?" Kyungsoo asks himself). "And I wanted to ask you out. I thought it would be nice to approach after becoming friends." He reasons.

 

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but can't find the right words. He doesn't even know how to feel. He just got a confession from Sehun and he is standing there like a statue. Sehun understands his situation and say, "Take your time to think about this." Kyungsoo decides on nodding but Sehun beats him by placing a quick kiss on the shorter's right cheek before leaving him alone; A kiss which is nothing but innocent. Kyungsoo stands there not being able to process what just happened.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, who has witnessed everything feels that they look sweet together. But he is sure he will be dead if he says that aloud. So he decides to act like he knows nothing.

 

 

"Um, can we go now?" He carefully approaches. Kyungsoo nods weakly and Baekhyun tries his best to not to laugh. He has never seen a flustered Kyungsoo before. "I can't believe that he did this." Baekhyun mumbles quietly.

 

 

"Did you say something?" Kyungsoo stops in his pace and turns to get a better view of Baekhyun. Unable to resist the urge, Baekhyun breaks into a grin. "Your face is red."

 

 

Kyungsoo's hand goes up to touch his cheek as an instinct. "W-What? Uhm, the weather, probably." He starts walking ahead of Baekhyun and Baekhyun doesn't talks for the rest of the ride to their flat not wanting to get hit by the younger.

 

 

 

 

  
As soon as they reach their shared flat, Kyungsoo orders food for the both of them as he was not really in the mood to cook and moreover, his project-mate will be there. They both take turns to buy food and sometimes Kyungsoo will cook if he has time (Kyungsoo feels that it is better to work alone than working with a guy who doubles the work instead of helping so Baekhyun is banned from entering kitchen).

 

 

Baekhyun answers the door when the delivery is there as Kyungsoo is in the shower. There is a knock for the second time and Baekhyun answers it resisting the urge to groan. "Hi, Baek!"

 

 

"Hey!" Baekhyun greets him and Yixing reciprocates the smile with extra charm. He moves to give room for the elder. "Come in, Yixing. Uh, Kyungsoo is in the shower. I guess, you should wait sometime till he returns- Why don't you join us for the dinner? Is that okay with you?" Baekhyun enquires.

 

 

"It's okay. I just returned from my part time work shift so it would be nice to have some. Thanks!" Yixing bows. Baekhyun thinks that it is cool to have a part time job while studying. He wishes to do one but his family is a little too rich to allow him.

 

 

Baekhyun escorts Yixing to their living room and asks him to take a seat as he takes his.

 

 

"How is your chemistry project going?" Baekhyun asks. Most of his friends have chemistry as their minor subjects including Kyungsoo and Yixing.

 

  
Every student who have chemistry as their subjects got a project with other batch members. Thankfully, Baekhyun got paired up with Jongin and another random student from the same batch as Yixing, whose name Baekhyun didn't bothered to ask.

 

 

"Good. We are almost at the end. Kyungsoo is really helpful. Well unlike, Yifan." Baekhyun chuckles and he remembers Kyungsoo complaining the same. "How about yours?" Yixing questions and Baekhyun fails to notice the hidden curiosity in his tone. "Jongin and the other one are doing the most of the work since I have my literature project on the same due date. I feel sorry for them, though." Yixing internally smirks at his answer.

 

 

"Oh yeah, we are meeting tomorrow at Jongin's. I should treat them since they were the ones who did the work and were okay with my absence." Baekhyun answers while grabbing his phone.

 

 

Yixing nods, still wearing that smirk. He knows something but he doesn't wants to spill it to Baekhyun as that would ruin some fun. Suddenly, a huge question mark arises in Yixing's system.

 

 

Yixing hesitates before asking, "Um, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun looks up from his phone and hums, indicating him to continue.

 

 

"Naeun broke up with Chanyeol." Baekhyun feels like choking on air as he hears that.

 

 

"Wha— I know that already. The whole campus knows." He speaks quickly to ignore the nervousness.

 

 

"I kind of know what happened at Yifan's party." Baekhyun freezes. The happenings of the party flashes back.

* * *

 

 

_Baekhyun's mistake of choosing his drink is replaced by another. He already had five glasses. He stops after Kyungsoo scolding him. He knows that Baekhyun's alcohol tolerance is not good (he guessed because he never had the chance to deal with a drunk Baekhyun)._

 

 

_When he feels the urge to use the comfort room, he approaches Yifan who is in the opposite corner. Yifan tells him to use the one in his room and tells him the direction._

 

 

_He goes to the directed room and when he finds that the comfort room is occupied, he curses under his breath. His head is spinning like crazy so he sits in one of two bean bags (the fact is there is only one bean bag there). Baekhyun is really drunk and this is the first time. When he hears the click sound of the door, he soon gets up and walks towards the comfort room._

 

 

_He, instead bumps into the closed door (or that's what he thinks). He runs his hands on the surface of the door, trying to find the handle. Baekhyun giggles, "Woah, this door... has abs." He finishes his examination of the door with a hiccup._

 

 

_Getting annoyed, he looks up at the door, only to find a certain someone glaring (or staring?) down at him. Baekhyun's features softens for a millisecond before turning back to the earlier one. "Yifan is a fanboy of Chanyeol? Why does he has his poster stuck here?" (He is too drunk to realise that he was not seeing a poster)._

 

 

_He traces the poster's (or maybe Chanyeol's) jawline with his finger. He looks into the deep brown eyes, so deep that he can drown in them (did he just saw it blinking?). He tip toes and faces Chanyeol. Baekhyun's face is so close that he can feel the poster breathing. He looks down at that lips and closes the gap. Before even having slight contact, he moves away. He chuckles bitterly, "Are you that desperate for him? You almost kissed a poster?"_

 

 

_He pushes whatever he had as a barrier to the door and closes the door behind him. And when he returns back after finishing his duty, he sees that there is no poster. "Where is that handsome poster?" His words comes slurring due to alcohol. Instead he sees someone lying on Yifan's bed. He walks closer to see who it is._

 

 

_He had closed his eyes. "Isn't this the same shirt Chanyeol was wearing?" Baekhyun mutters when he was close enough._

 

 

_"Right," the guy speaks. When Baekhyun realises something, it is too late because he feels a hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him and the next thing he knows is he is on top of the broad shoulder of the poster; On top of Park Chanyeol. HE IS LYING ON TOP OF PARK FREAKING CHANYEOL! No way, right?_

 

 

_Baekhyun's hands are on his chest while Chanyeol's finds it's place on Baekhyun's slim waist. Chanyeol face shows nothing but amusement while Baekhyun's shows mere confusion._

 

 

_"I am drunk as hell, not?" Baekhyun asks himself trying to get up. That guy is not Chanyeol. He won't just pull him on top of him. Chanyeol, whose grip on the midget gets tighter than before, places one hand at the back of Baekhyun's neck and the other one snaking around his waist._

 

 

_"Not yet." He whispers before pulling Baekhyun down to him, attacking his soft, virgin lips with his own. He traces the other's lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Baekhyun is too shocked to respond but he eventually gives in to the giant. Baekhyun hand find its way to Chanyeol's brown locks and Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's hot tongue devouring each and every corner. Baekhyun tries to dominate him but fails and he can feel the other's smirk against the kiss. When things get hot, Baekhyun opened his eyes and he pulls away from the giant._

 

 

_Chanyeol groans and half sits with his elbows supporting. "Why did you—"_

 

 

_"No. This can't happen." Baekhyun cuts him and holds his head in his hands. He moves away from him, from the bed. "What happened to you, Baek? Don't you know he's taken?" He slowly curses himself before looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol fails to comprehend what he said._

 

 

_"I am sorry." Baekhyun mutters before making his exit. "I am the one who should apologise." But the giant's words are left unheard._

* * *

 

 

  
"It was just a mistake. We both were drunk." Baekhyun reasons. Yixing frowns. "He told me about this Baek—"

 

 

"He is the one told you? Then you should know the reason. Why is he following me? I mean, I am not hesitating to apologise. It is just that I am not yet ready to face him. You know, I am embarassed for what happened that night and it was because I was not having my sense—" He adds carefully but stops when he sees Yixing face. "You were rambling, Baek." Baekhyun sighs.

 

 

"I just wanted to prove my side. He won't take this serious, right?" When Yixing doesn't speaks, Baekhyun panics. "Why are you giving me 'this' look?"

 

 

"Do you like him, Baekhyun?" Yixing asks and Baekhyun's heart stops. He might have admitted it to Yixing because he is a nice guy and all but he is also a good friend of Chanyeol. He will never want Chanyeol to know about Baekhyun crush on him.

 

 

"W-What? Where did you get this idea from?" Baekhyun asks and tries to avoid doing anything suspicious.

 

 

"It seems like that." Yixing shrugs but internally he enjoys what he's doing. It will be fun listening to lies when you already know the truth. And that's how Yixing is enjoying. Baekhyun hurries to answer. "Well, get rid of that idea. It is not— Don't you know that he is not interested in boys? How did you even conclude—"

 

 

"Wait. Did he tell you he is not gay?" Yixing cuts. Baekhyun shakes his head. "Then who gave you the right to assume his sexuality?" Yixing's this question didn't affect Baekhyun much as he thinks that the latter is just playing around.

 

 

"I just... know." Baekhyun hesitantly states. Well, he didn't hear it straight from Chanyeol but he simply knows. He dated Naeun for three months and that was enough for him to arrive at that dangerous conclusion.

 

 

At this point, Yixing wants to stop beating around the bush. "Just give him a chance. He just wants to talk, Baekhyun. You are making it hard for the both of you."

 

 

Baekhyun looks away. Baekhyun doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't know how to explain it to the elder. He doesn't want anyone else to know about his feelings for Chanyeol.

 

 

"Oh, hi." Kyungsoo enters the scene with damp hair and a towel hanging around his shoulders (for which Baekhyun thanks kyungsoo, mentally of course). A disappointed Yixing greets back with a smile and so does his sweet dimples.

 

 

"Well, I will leave you two to do your work as I have some english papers to work with." Baekhyun announces before disappearing inside his own room. For Kyungsoo, he doesn't sees the relieved face of Baekhyun before he went inside.

 

 

 

 

  
Yixing leaves the house after thanking once again for the dinner. He didn't tried to make the environment awkward by asking about Chanyeol again and Baekhyun was more than grateful.

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun accompanies Kyungsoo to find Yixing and they learn that he is the basketball court, sorting some equipments. Baekhyun hesitates at first but eventually gives in when he feels the death glare (Kyungsoo even mumbles, "I am gonna kill you both some day and I just don't know when).

 

 

Baekhyun internally prays not to see Chanyeol there while approaching Yixing. And for his relief there is no Park Chanye— "Ahh!"

 

 

Yixing flinches at the high pitched scream let out by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo almost thought that someone stabbed Baekhyun with a knife. But it is just Chanyeol at whom he shrieked.

 

 

Baekhyun covers his face with his hands and even starts to shiver. Kyungsoo sighs, "Baekhyun, that is just a poster." He tries hard not to slap Baekhyun so he does that to himself; Simply he facepalms himself. Baekhyun stands there trying to bear the embarrassment.

 

 

"Yeah, just a poster." Yixing repeats but with different look, a smug one. "I screamed because I thought it was monster. Why should I be afraid of Chanyeol though?" Baekhyun covers up making Kyungsoo to scoff.

 

 

"Okay?" Yixing says following a chuckle (what Baekhyun doesn't know is the fact that Yixing is the one who called Kyungsoo to that place so he can inform Chanyeol about Baekhyun). Kyungsoo doesn't want to waste time so he starts discussing whatever he wants to (by moving far away from baekhyun because he doesn't want any distractions). Baekhyun feels stupid for mistaking poster as Chanyeol and also the other way around. Why would they have a life sized poster of him though? Probably his fangirls from his fan club. He wants to roll his eyes but he stops when he realizes that some time back he wanted to join in that club too.

 

 

He should really stop. He thinks that he should really stop. And he also thinks that Chanyeol is handsome even as a poster. He shakes his head. He doesn't wants to admit it. "Like what you see?"

 

 

He stares the poster with wide eyes. "Posters can really talk?"

 

 

"Park Chanyeol can talk." A shadow towers him.

 

 

Baekhyun slowly turns only to see Chanyeol looking down at him with neutral expression. Before he could run away, Chanyeol holds a grip on the shorter's wrist. Baekhyun tries to squirm away from the giant's hold but how can he overestimate his strength over Chanyeol's?

 

 

"I want to talk to you. Just ten minutes." Chanyeol speaks and Baekhyun so badly wants to faint because of the deep tone. "I-I don't k-know you." Baekhyun wants to fall of from the highest cliff but that is only possible if he manages to escape.

 

 

"We have actually kissed, if you don't remember." Chanyeol deadpans. "Or you still believe that you kissed a poster?" Now that is the real mock.

 

 

Baekhyun turns pink but tries to escape and somehow manages by tickling him. Chanyeol lets out a small, girly shriek and lets Baekhyun go in that process. "Damn Baekhyun! I am not letting this time. I will tell you what I want." Chanyeol yells loud enough to interrupt Kyungsoo and Yixing.

 

 

(Kyungsoo shuts his eyes tight before sighing. "I just don't know when but I will seriously kill these two. With my own hands.")

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun runs brushing past those students and ends up in the rest room. He screams when he bumped into a guy who turns out to be Jongin. He thanks the heavens thousand times before entering into one of the cubicles. He didn't forget to say, "Please, don't let anyone know that I am in here."

 

 

Jongin nods even if he knows Baekhyun won't see that. Not too late but Chanyeol arrives and frowns when he sees Jongin. "You are not looking for Baekhyun, are you?"

 

 

Chanyeol nods with hesitation on knowing Jongin won't help him because he is Baekhyun's friend. "He is definitely not in the right side third cubicle."

 

 

Chanyeol smirks and Baekhyun swears he will take Jongin to the cliff where from where he wanted to jump from and push Jongin first before he does. But karma does it's work, right? He even thinks about flushing himself in the bowl but ew no.

 

 

"Are you here?" Chanyeol softly asks at the door; So soft that makes baekhyun want to melt. "I believe that you are here. So just let me talk—"

 

 

"If this is about the kiss, then let's pretend that it never happened. We were both drunk and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Baekhyun concludes and he wonders from where the hell all that courage comes from. He hears nothing from the other side so he thinks that Chanyeol left but he flinches when, "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MAN UP AND TRY TO TALK TO YOU? AND YOU RUN AWAY OR ELSE CUT ME OFF. ARE YOU NOT CURIOUS OF WHY I FOLLOWED YOU?"

 

 

"T-To beat me up for ruining your relationship with Naeun? I swear, I never meant to do that."

 

 

"The hell Baekhyun! You know what? Just forget it. I lost the mood to talk with you." Chanyeol says but Baekhyun can't see the pain in his expression when he utters those words. "And finally, on that day, you were the one who was drunk. Not me. _I never drank until you left._ "

 

 

Baekhyun hears the fainting footsteps and tries to process everything he heard ("God! Why are you doing this to me? What is he trying to imply?" Thank god he was alone).

* * *

 

 

 

It's four in the evening and Baekhyun climbs up the steps lazily. He doesn't really want to go to Jongin's. Now he regrets choosing Chemistry when he is so confident in Bio Science. Just two more steps to reach Jongin's front door and Baekhyun wants to back now.

 

 

Cursing Chemistry won't help and he knows that. He knocks the door lazily and it barely is audible. He gathers some strength to knock again. At the moment the door opens, Baekhyun wants to run away and yell at god for making him handle these kind of situations.

 

 

Chanyeol gives him a bored look before going back Jongin's living room. "So you are the other tiny partner he was talking about?" His words echos in Baekhyun's ears. Baekhyun takes a good amount of five minutes to choose his options.

 

 

_A. Forgetting about running away and doing the project with Jongin and his crush_

_B. Well, does he has any other option not to fail chemistry? Nope._

 

 

He goes inside (he really doesn't have any other option) and tries to find the existence of his dear friend (no, he still has the idea of taking Jongin to the cliff). But he finds none except Chanyeol who is sitting on the couch with his eyes on his phone and ignoring Baekhyun's presence. "Um, where is Jongin?"

 

 

"In the kitchen." Chanyeol answers without looking up. Baekhyun walks towards the kitchen and finds Jongin preparing snacks. "Why didn't you tell me that he was that guy?" He snaps at the younger as soon as he sees him.

 

 

"Woah! Hello to you too! Well, you never bothered to ask." He says slowly relieving from the shock.

 

 

Baekhyun stays with Jongin and makes some coffee for himself. He can't ask Jongin to do that for him (Jongin has a strong dislike for coffees). When they are in living room, Baekhyun avoids eye contact with Chanyeol as he sits on the floor with Jongin. But that doesn't mean he is unaware of Chanyeol boring holes behind him.

 

 

His heart starts to beat erratically as their fingers brush against each other when he tried to reach for the snack. He retreats his hand in the speed of light and glares at the other who blinks in response.

 

 

They start the discussion on the project, Baekhyun just sits there listening to both of them. He only speaks when he feels like it is necessary and keeps it short. After two hours of successfully ignoring the giant, Baekhyun announces that he is leaving.

 

 

"Let me take you home." Chanyeol blurts out of no where. "No thanks. I can go by myself." Baekhyun retorts, (politely). Jongin who is bewildered as hell from the very beginning, decides to keep his mouth shut. "Whatever you both, just decide it outside." Jongin, thus kicks them out of his house using words.

 

 

Baekhyun starts walking, ignoring Chanyeol's calls. As usual, Chanyeol uses his power hold on Baekhyun's wrist to stop him. "Should I have to do this every time, Baekhyun?" As bad as Baekhyun wants to melt at how his name sounded in Chanyeol's deep voice, he also wants to retort back. "Why are you doing this then?"

 

 

None of the words escaping from Chanyeol, he lets Baekhyun's hand go. But he doesn't turn back the idea of accompanying him home. Baekhyun senses that but decides to be silent.

 

 

While walking beside each other with hundreds of questions arising from the pit of their stomachs, they find the comforting silence kind of deafening. When Chanyeol thinks about asking something, Baekhyun beats up to him.

 

 

"Why did you— Why did you kissed me when you were not drink?"

 

 

Chanyeol didn't see that coming. But he owes answers. Guiltiness was killing him as he thinks that he took advantage of Baekhyun's condition. "I-I am sorry."

 

 

Baekhyun knows and it hurts. Baekhyun knows that it was a mistake. A stupid mistake that kept his hopes high for a whole week. "It's okay. But why did Naeun broke up with you? Was it because of what happened at the party?"

 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I am the one who broke up with her." Baekhyun stops in his pace surprising chanyeol who also does the same. "What? But why?"

 

 

Chanyeol throws him a confused look. "What do you mean by why? I don't want to hurt her feelings anymore."

 

 

"What do you mean by that?" Baekhyun doesn't understand. Chanyeol's eyes stare at Baekhyun's so intensively that Baekhyun is caught off guard for a moment. Chanyeol looks away eventually. "I don't see her in that way. She was a good friend and still, she is. I don't love her."

 

 

Chanyeol sighs, "She asked a chance so I gave her one as I needed a distraction from things too. Now she understood that we can't click well." He looks at Baekhyun only to look away again. "And that I am not interested in girls that much."

 

 

Baekhyun stops breathing. Chanyeol in not into girls. Chanyeol in not into girls! "What?"

 

 

"Yeah," Chanyeol says in a quiet voice ducking his head down, a faint smile plastering on his face.

 

 

So many things start to bother Baekhyun now. "I thought you were after me because I ruined your relationship. Oh my god! Then why were you following me? To apologize?" Baekhyun's mind flows with all kind of possible outcomes.

 

 

"To apologize and..." Chanyeol trails off not sure whether he can continue.

 

 

"And?" Baekhyun can hear the clock ticking somewhere far.

 

 

"No. Forget it. I lost courage." Chanyeol starts to walk, giving up. Baekhyun now regrets not giving a chance for him to speak.

 

 

"What were you mumbling then? Something like being desperate?" Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun winces at the hearing. "I d-don't remember." He lies.

 

 

"Tell me. What were you going to tell me?" Baekhyun uses his short legs to catch up with the taller. "No, it won't change anything now so we can drop this here." Chanyeol persists.

 

 

"Sorry, okay. For running away from you and assuming things. Kyungsoo always says that I am an idiot. Now tell me please." Baekhyun begs and Chanyeol feels bad.

 

 

"Promise me that you won't take me wrong." He says and Baekhyun nods almost immediately. What worse could it be? "I won't take you wrong. I won't judge. Now quickly tell me."

 

 

Chanyeol thinks about Yixing's words that morning. _"Just tell him everything. You will regret if you don't. Believe me, it won't turn bad as you think it will be."_ Chanyeol trusts him so he forces himself to tell everything. If something bad happens, he is free tomorrow to kill Yixing.

 

 

"I know you are not gay but from a very long period I used to have a big crush on you ever since I—"

 

 

"Wait!" Baekhyun thinks he heard wrong. Chanyeol frowns on seeing Baekhyun's shocked reaction. He looks anywhere but not Baekhyun. "I am sorry, okay. It's not my fault that I like you. It is just you are pretty and your voice is like honey when you sing. And yeah so, I used to have a big crush on you ever since I saw you when we were freshers. Since I know you are straight, I thought you don't have to know these all. Sorry again."

 

 

When Chanyeol expects Baekhyun to act mad or shocked, he freaks out when he sees Baekhyun crying. "Oh my god! I never meant—"

 

 

"Shut up!" Baekhyun yells and Chanyeol obeys. "Did I tell you I am straight?"

 

 

Chanyeol slowly shakes his head and deep in his heart, he wants to wipe his tears. It just pains him to see Baekhyun crying and he feels like a stupid. "Then who the hell gave you permission to assume my sexuality?"

 

 

"Uh," Chanyeol unknowingly reaches out to Baekhyun at the same time processing what Baekhyun said. "I am sorry."

 

 

"And stop apologizing! How am I going to deal you for the rest of my life? You don't even how I feel." Chanyeol pulls the younger into an embrace; warm and comfortable one which Baekhyun doesn't refuse. "Then show me." Chanyeol whispers.

 

 

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol and the other one doesn't resist the urge anymore. He wipes Baekhyun's warm tears with his thumbs. Baekhyun smiles at this sweet gesture which the giant reciprocates. When Chanyeol starts to lean in, closing the gap between them, Baekhyun halts him by leaning away.

 

 

Chanyeol looks at him confusingly because he doesn't know that Baekhyun can be possessive sometimes. "Have you kissed Naeun before?" How can Chanyeol negate that when he did that right in front of Baekhyun once (he thought if he did that, he can get over his crush on Baekhyun). Baekhyun still feels the twinge in his heart as he pictures it. "Yes. Two or three times but nothing more than that. As I said, I needed some distractions."

 

 

"To get over me?" Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol answer with a chuckle. Baekhyun feels jealousy sprouting within him and he doesn't like that feeling. He lets out a bitter chuckle before saying, "I bet her kisses were good."

 

 

Chanyeol smirks. _"You are right."_ Chanyeol holds Baekhyun by the chin and shuts him before he could even talk. _"Her's was good. But your's felt illegal."_ He doesn't forget to whisper in between sweet kisses.

 

 

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol not too harsh but playfully with a satisfied, shy smile and Chanyeol wears an amused smile. "So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?" Chanyeol asks as he leans down, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun's, allowing the stars above them to witness their love.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing is safe and Chanyeol is no freer the next day as he himself got a date with Baekhyun.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make this a romcom (idk if it is. I have poor humor sense so excuse me) Tell me whether I succeeded in that. There will be a second shot (prequel or sequel idk) if time allows.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: I had a dilemma between choosing Sekai and Kaisoo. Ended up choosing Sesoo as I don't want to feel bad lol. Honestly, I don't know which I like more (Kaisoo or Sekai)


End file.
